


Хроники загробной жизни

by Korue



Category: Bleach, Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Хиджиката - капитан Готей-13, Окита - его лейтенант".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хроники загробной жизни

Хиджиката Тоширо давно свыкся с тем, что жизнь – это всего лишь череда неприятностей. Бесконечная чехарда безумных происшествий приучила его не ждать от судьбы слишком многого, поэтому собственную смерть он принял философски. Конечно, немного глупо умирать от взрыва бомбы, заложенной террористами, зато они успели вывести всех детей из школы. Даже ту малявку, за которой он и вернулся в здание, удалось спасти. Не самая худшая смерть, если подумать.   
Боли не было, только ослепительная вспышка, а потом безмятежная, бесконечная темнота. «Покой, – подумал Хиджиката, – пожалуй, я это заслужил».   
С этой мыслью он умер.

***  
– Хиджиката-сан, Хиджиката-сан, хватит дрыхнуть, похороны проспите.  
Покой продлился недолго, минут десять от силы, а потом в безмятежную темноту и тишину ворвался знакомый до зубовного скрежета голос.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза и увидел над собой лицо Сого. Это было настолько странно, что он даже подумал – вдруг собственная смерть ему приснилась, а сам он сейчас в больнице, или даже в своей постели в казармах Шинсенгуми. Хиджиката на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку – было больно, но Сого никуда не делся. Пришлось сесть и оглядеться.  
Они находились на опушке леса, перед ними простиралось поле, за которым раскинулся огромный мегаполис, совершенно не похожий на Эдо. Сого, одетый в белую юката, смирно сидел рядом. Хиджиката оглядел себя, обнаружил, что одет в такую же юката и вздохнул.  
– Я умер?  
– Бинго! – обрадовался Сого.  
– А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Нуу… вы вернулись за той девочкой и никак не выходили обратно, вот я и заволновался – вдруг вы упали где-нибудь и свернули себе шею, а я пропускаю такое зрелище.  
Хиджиката потёр лицо. Сого пошёл за ним и тоже погиб – до чего же хреново. Хорошо хоть Кондо-сан жив, раз его здесь нет.  
– И где мы?  
Сого скис.  
– Не знаю, – неуверенно промямлил он, – наверное, в Мейфу.  
Хиджиката похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет, обнаружил, что в юката нет карманов и соответственно сигарет нет тоже, и окончательно пришёл в дурное расположение духа.  
– Какое-то хреновое Мейфу, – сказал он мрачно.   
Сого встал и огляделся.  
– Стоит пойти в город, – сказал он, – может там нам объяснят, что к чему.  
Хиджиката кивнул без энтузиазма. Город, раскинувшийся перед ними, был огромен и занимал всю линию горизонта.  
– Может, это не Мейфу, а параллельный мир? – бодро предположил Сого. 

***  
Переход через поле занял у них около часа. Всё это время Сого трепался без умолку, выдвигая новые предположения, одно бредовей другого.  
– Ты не пробовал читать что-то, кроме фентези? – спросил Хиджиката раздражённо.  
Сого, упоённо развивавший теорию о временной петле, обиженно замолчал.  
Вблизи город оказался гигантским. Городских стен не было, просто сперва им стали попадаться хлипкие хижины а то и шалаши, потом строений стало больше, а потом они и сами не заметили, как оказались посреди людной улицы. Если конечно, это скопление покосившихся домов по обе стороны от протоптанной в грязи тропки можно было назвать улицей. Они явно находились в беднейшем квартале – нищие лежали у стен домов, голые грязные дети носились туда-сюда, на углах улиц толпились подозрительные личности. Шум, вонь и духота были невыносимы. А далеко в сизой дымке виднелись белые крепостные стены и тонкий шпиль невероятно высокой башни.  
– Определённо не Мейфу, – резюмировал Хиджиката.  
Вечной сакурой здесь и не пахло, зато пахло неприятностями. Одетые в белые посмертные одежды, они привлекали всеобщее внимание. Не то чтобы замкома Шинсенгуми можно было напугать недобрыми взглядами, но без верной катаны под рукой он чувствовал себя неуютно.   
– Пойдём отсюда, – сказал он Сого, – уверен, ближе к центру начнутся кварталы поприличнее. Там можно будет поспрашивать местных, а здесь лучше не задерживаться.  
Они пошли дальше, стараясь не слишком ускорять шаг, но и не медлить. Взгляды буравили спину, и это угнетало даже Сого, заставив его надолго замолчать. Когда он заговорил вновь, голос его был унылым:  
– Хорошо, что Кондо-сана здесь нет, да?  
– Да.  
Они помолчали.  
– Как думаете, если это загробный мир, мы встретим здесь мою сестру?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Хиджиката.  
Сого совсем приуныл, и, глядя на его поникшую голову, Хиджиката внезапно осознал, что кошмарный «принц садистов» в сущности, ещё пацан, что Кондо-сан всегда опекал мальчишку, и что, раз Кондо-сана здесь нет, то теперь это его, Хиджикаты, обязанность. Не то чтобы это радовало, но Сого выглядел таким подавленным, что сердце дрогнуло. Он протянул руку, чтобы потрепать пацана по голове и сказать, что всё будет хорошо.  
Глаза Сого вспыхнули смертельным блеском. Словно только этого и ждал, он схватил Хиджикату за протянутую руку и швырнул через себя прямо в толпу отморозков, стоявших неподалёку.  
– Съешьте лучше его, в нём мяса больше! – выкрикнул он и дал дёру.  
– Сого, чтоб тебя! Стой!  
Но мерзавца уже и след простыл.

***  
– Есть хочу.  
– Заткнись.  
– И пить.  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Вечерело, от домов пролегли длинные тени, а они всё ещё шли через трущобы. Правда, это были уже трущобы классом повыше – улицы чище, дома приличнее, нищих и бандитов меньше. Кроме того, стали попадаться магазины и ларьки со снедью. Тут то Сого и завёл свою волынку.  
– А вы разве не голодны, Хиджиката-сан?  
– Заткнись.  
Конечно он был голоден, конечно он хотел пить и курить. Странное это ощущение – умирать от голода после смерти. В любом случае, денег у них не было ни гроша, да и внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего. Юката на обоих были покрыты пылью и кое-где порваны, Сого щеголял синяком под глазом, а Хиджиката разбитой губой. Так разукрасили они друг друга сами, без посторонней помощи.  
Гопники здесь оказались какие-то вялые – Хиджиката просто растолкал их и бросился вслед за мелким предателем. Догнать Сого не составило труда – он так смеялся, что не мог быстро бежать.  
После небольшого, но бурного выяснения отношений они продолжили путь в мрачном молчании. Хиджиката пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что живой или мёртвый Окита остаётся самым невыносимым засранцем из всех, кого он знал. Настроение от этого не улучшилось.  
– Нужно раздобыть денег на еду, – рассуждал он вслух, – и найти какой-нибудь ночлег. Может, сумеем наняться куда-нибудь… Сого?  
Сого обнаружился возле прилавка с продуктами.  
– Хиджиката-сан, смотрите, сколько всего, я и вам взял.  
В руках у него были две бутылки воды, два пирожка и большой помидор. Помидор он уже надкусил. Хиджиката подошёл ближе, терзаясь дурным предчувствием.  
– Ой, смотрите, а вон там манчжу продают! Пойдёмте скорее туда!  
– Эй, эй, парень, – продавец, тощий мужик со свирепым лицом, сразу забеспокоился. – С тебя десять монет.  
– Да, конечно, – безмятежно ответил Сого. – Хиджиката-сан, заплатите.  
Хиджиката придержал его за воротник и повернулся к продавцу.  
– Извини, – сказал он вежливо. – У нас нет денег, так что, мы просто вернём всё, что он взял, и разойдёмся по-хорошему.  
– Вернёте?! Да он уже слопал помидор!  
Действительно, Сого поспешно дожевал овощ и демонстративно слизывал с пальцев розовый сок. Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Ну что тебе, помидора жалко? – спросил он устало.   
– Всё равно он был незрелый, – сообщил Сого.  
– Караул! – взвизгнул продавец. – Грабят!  
Хиджиката ничуть не удивился, когда на его плечо легла чья-то рука. Конечно же, в таком районе у торговцев должна была быть «крыша». Он обернулся и оглядел окруживших его пятерых гориллоподобных типов.  
– Приятель, – сказал тот, который держал его за плечо. – Ты что, хочешь уйти не заплатив?  
– Сого, – меланхолично позвал Хиджиката, – дай пирожок.  
– Плохо пропечённый, – отозвался тот, жуя. – Совсем невкусный.  
– Плевать, - он откусил от пирожка кусок побольше и съездил ближайшей горилле по морде.  
Пирожок действительно был невкусный.

***  
– Странно всё это, – протянул Сого, задумчиво разглядывая потолок.  
– Ещё как странно, – согласился Хиджиката, поудобнее устраиваясь на футоне.  
После того как он уложил горилл рядком на землю, к ним сбежалась вся улица. Люди ахали, охали и глазели на них. Жадный продавец, извиняясь как заведённый, предлагал им свои товары бесплатно. Кто-то позвал их ночевать к себе в дом и тут же раздался хор голосов – каждый готов был дать им ночлег. В конце концов, их, совершенно ошеломлённых, отвели в ближайшую таверну, где сперва накормили, а потом уложили спать в свободной комнате. Еда была скудной и невкусной, а комната тесной и душной, но и это превзошло все их ожидания.  
– Как легко вы уложили этих молодчиков, – продолжал размышлять Сого, – по удару на каждого и всё. А ведь казались крепкими ребятами.  
Это действительно было странно – слабаком Хиджиката никогда не был, но всё равно не ожидал, что победа достанется так легко. С другой стороны, ломать голову было бессмысленно – в этом мире всё было странно. Он повернулся на другой бок, закрыл глаза и почти сразу уснул. Прошедший день был ужасен, и следующий обещал быть не лучше. Кто бы мог подумать, что у покойников такая хлопотная жизнь.

***  
– Добрый день, офицер, – сказал Сого вальяжно. – Не уделите минутку?  
Шинигами в чёрной форме обернулся и уставился на него как на мусор.  
– Ты это мне? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Конечно, в мире людей должность капитана Шинсенгуми позволяла Сого свысока смотреть на большинство офицеров полиции и армии, но в Сообществе Душ он был всего лишь дохлым мальчишкой.   
Утром в таверну, где они ночевали, пришёл старейшина – глава жителей этого района. Он то и посвятил их, наконец, в тонкости местной жизни. Они находились в Сообществе Душ, и это был единственный загробный мир, не считая Ада. Никакого Мейфу, никакой вечноцветущей сакуры – души умерших влачили жалкое существование, сражаясь за место под солнцем. Хиджиката подумал, что тот, кто заставляет умерших вести эту бесконечную борьбу за жизнь, должен быть редкостным ублюдком.  
В Сообществе было семьдесят районов, но патрули начинали встречаться только с пятидесятого. Старейшина сказал, что им нужно идти в Сейретей, место, где обитают шинигами. Он был уверен, что у них обоих есть духовная сила, ведь обычные души не нуждались в еде, тепле и отдыхе. Эта духовная сила – реяцу, как называл её старик – была палкой о двух концах. Если её было немного, то всё, что ты получал, это вечные голод и жажду – ничего приятного. Но если твоя реяцу была велика, ты мог стать шинигами и зажить, наконец, нормальной жизнью.  
Хиджиката переглянулся с Сого – особого выбора у них не было, так что, даже если старейшина заблуждался, попытать счастья стоило.  
Хозяйка таверны постирала их одежду, ушибы и ссадины исцелились за ночь, и после завтрака они были готовы отправиться в путь. Местные хотели дать им еды с собой, но Хиджиката отказался – они и так злоупотребили гостеприимством этих бедолаг. Сого после этого разозлился и шпынял его всю дорогу. Хиджиката вяло огрызался – на самом деле Сого был расстроен вовсе не из-за халявной еды. По словам старейшины, встретить здесь Мицубу у них не было ни единого шанса, ведь Сообщество было гигантским, и души умерших появлялись в разных его частях. Даже то, что они двоё оказались вместе, было феноменальным везением, чего уж говорить о той, которая умерла несколько лет назад.  
Так что Сого был подавлен, да и сам Хиджиката тоже. В глубине души он надеялся, что смерть даст ему второй шанс, и теперь переживал жестокое разочарование.  
Хотя вышли они на рассвете, первый патруль встретился им только днём – пятеро мужчин в чёрной форме и при мечах горделиво шли посередине дороги, а люди разбегались, уступая им путь. Хиджиката глазом моргнуть не успел, как Сого подошёл к ним и завёл разговор. Таким образом, они опять оказались по уши в проблемах.  
– Офицер, – сказал Хиджиката со всей отпущенной ему небесами вежливостью. – Извините, что отвлекаем вас, но нам больше не к кому обратиться.  
Шинигами перевёл взгляд на него. То ли Хиджиката выглядел представительнее Сого, то ли его вежливость возымела действие, но патрульные остановились, а офицер грубо спросил.  
– Чего вам?  
Что внешностью, что повадками он мало отличался от вчерашних горилл.  
– Нам сказали, что у нас есть духовная сила, и…  
Шинигами глумливо расхохотались. Сого шагнул было вперёд, но Хиджиката перехватил его, хотя и сам разозлился не на шутку – отвратительный мир, дурные новости и отсутствие сигарет исчерпали его терпение почти полностью.  
– Ну надо же, – выдал офицер, отсмеявшись, – ещё одни чудики, которые захотели жрать и тут же размечтались о месте в Готее. Идите отсюда подобру-поздорову.  
Сого вывернулся из-под руки Хиджикаты и дерзко заявил.  
– А вы проверьте, на что мы способны. Времени это много не займёт, ведь так?  
Шинигами переглянулись с усмешками.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал офицер. – Давай, попробуй меня ударить, и если я почувствую хоть малейшее прикосновение, я так и быть, отведу вас в Сейретей. Ну а если не получится, то я покажу тебе, что такое настоящая реяцу. Впредь не перепутаешь.  
Он мерзко ухмылялся, уверенный в своей неуязвимости. Сого бросил на Хиджикату короткий взгляд, и тот кивнул.   
– Только аккуратно, – сказал он тихо. – Нам неприятности не нужны.  
– Я всё понимаю, – прошипел Сого в ответ, – я не идиот.  
Шинигами вышел вперёд и развёл руки в стороны.  
– Давай, бей, пацан, – сказал он. – Если твоя реяцу хотя бы немного сравнима с моей, ты…  
Он не договорил – Сого шагнул вперёд и одним чётким сильным движением врезал ему ногой в пах.   
Хиджиката привычным жестом прижал ладонь к лицу.

***  
– Странно всё это, – протянул Сого, разглядывая потолок.  
– Не странно, а логично, – отозвался Хиджиката, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на узкой койке. – Если ты бьешь стража порядка, тебя сажают в тюрьму.  
– Он же сам предложил, так нечестно!  
– Когда мы были полицейскими, мы поступали также. Нечестно это только с точки зрения нарушителя.  
– Ну и ладно, – подумав, решил Сого, – зато мы оказались в Сейретее, как и планировали.  
Что ж, с этим трудно было поспорить.  
После того, как офицер снопом повалился на землю, скуля и зажимая своё достоинство руками, остальные патрульные бросились на «нарушителей». Хиджикате пришлось стать спина к спине с Сого и защищаться. Признаться, он ожидал, что обученные воины окажутся серьёзными противниками, но те отлетали от их ударов почти так же, как и обычные души без реяцу. Какое-то время казалось, что победа останется за ними, но потом шинигами взялись за мечи, и дальнейшее сопротивление стало бесполезным.  
В итоге их, предварительно отпинав, всё-таки отвели в Сейретей, где посадили за решётку. Койка была жёсткой, живот сводило от голода, ушибы, нанесённые доблестными стражами порядка, саднили, а Сого бубнил над ухом про то, что «где-то он про всё это уже слышал». Хиджиката приготовился к бессонной ночи, закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон.  
Ему приснилось жаркое лето из прошлого – они сидели на берегу под старым вязом, Сого и Кондо-сан с визгом плескались в реке, а Мицуба смеялась, глядя на них, и смех её, нежный и чистый, был похож на звон колокольчика.

***  
Колокольчик звенел всё громче и громче, пока не превратился в громкий и противный звук школьного звонка. Урок закончился.   
Хиджиката оторвал голову от парты, на которой сладко спал, и оглядел аудиторию мутным взглядом. Лекция по Истории Сообщества Душ закончилась, и народ потянулся к выходу – следующей парой была Теория Кидо.  
Хиджиката зевнул и ткнул локтем в бок спящего рядом Сого. Тот сонно заморгал, но потом сообразил, что к чему и начал сгребать учебники со стола в сумку.  
– Хиджиката и Окита?  
Они обернулись на оклик – в дверях стоял один из старшекурсников.  
– Вас хочет видеть ректор.  
Они переглянулись – ничем хорошим это не светило.  
– У нас сейчас занятия, – начал было Сого, но старшекурсник лишь отмахнулся.  
– Придётся пропустить.  
Следуя за ним по коридорам, Хиджиката пытался понять, в чём они провинились.   
Два месяца назад, когда они загремели в тюрьму, будущее представлялось им довольно мрачным, но, как оказалось, в Сейретее сильное реяцу ценили выше, чем достоинство какого-то патрульного. На следующий день к ним прислали преподавателя из Академии, который потыкал в них странными приборами, позадавал бессмысленные вопросы, а потом, покачав лысой башкой и покряхтев, сообщил, что их уровень реяцу достаточно высок для того, чтобы пройти обучение и стать шинигами.  
Когда они вышли из здания тюрьмы на широкие чистые улицы Сейретея, Хиджиката твёрдо решил, что с чем бы ни пришлось столкнуться, этот шанс они не упустят. Но, как оказалось, они оба не были созданы для учёбы.  
На лекциях они клевали носом, оживляясь только на практической части. Кидо Хиджикату не слишком интересовало, а вот шунпо и занятия с мечом ему полюбились. Сого наоборот проникся кидо, что напугало бы любого хорошо его знающего человека. Он проводил дни и ночи, выискивая и применяя на практике самые зловредные заклинания. Толпа непуганых шинигами вокруг пробудила в нём азарт естествоиспытателя. Хиджиката в свою очередь тратил всё свободное время на то, чтобы пробудить шикай, хотя все вокруг говорили, что на такой ранней стадии обучения это невозможно.  
Одним словом, оба учились спустя рукава и, тем не менее, получали высшие баллы по всем практическим занятиям. Как ни посмотри, наказывать их было не за что.  
В кабинете помимо ректора находился ещё один шинигами, сидевший в кресле спиной к ним. Всё, что было видно, это соломенная шляпа на голове и дурацкое розовое хаори.  
– Вот студенты, которых вы хотели видеть, – проблеял ректор. – Хиджиката-кун, Окита-кун, вам оказана большая честь – сам капитан восьмого отряда…  
– Ох, давайте без этих формальностей, – добродушно сказал гость и встал, протягивая руку. – Я Кьораку Шунсуй, будем знакомы.  
У него было лицо выпивохи и раздолбая, но под розовой тряпкой обнаружилось капитанское хаори, а взгляд сонных глаз оказался умным и пронзительным.  
–- Наслышан о вас, наслышан, – сказал он после рукопожатий. – Вы поступили в Академию недавно, но ваш уровень реяцу выше, чем у большинства старшекурсников. Это очень интересно. Почему бы нам не сходить на тренировочный полигон и не посмотреть – что вы умеете.  
Хиджиката хотел напомнить, что у них ещё даже шикаев нет, но Сого его опередил:  
– Я умею делать кидо, от которого у противника начинается понос, – сообщил он гордо.  
– Я в твоём возрасте умел делать кидо, от которого у девушек одежда становилась прозрачной, – засмеялся Кьораку. – Эх, молодость!..

***  
– И всё-таки странно всё это, – протянул Сого, когда они стояли у окна, наблюдая, как Кьораку выходит из ворот Академии.  
– Что странного? – спросил Хиджиката. Настроение у него было радужное – Кьораку остался очень доволен их подготовкой и договорился с ректором, чтобы они прошли весь учебный курс по ускоренной программе за год. После этого Кьораку обещал взять их к себе в отряд. «Рядовыми, – сказал он, – но только на первых порах. Вы, ребятки, далеко пойдёте».  
– Странно, что он не знает Куросаки Ичиго, – объяснил Сого.   
Какое-то время Хиджиката не мог понять, о ком идёт речь, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Ты что, читаешь мангу?!  
– Не читаю! Поэтому и не сразу понял – на что тут всё похоже. Сообщество Душ, шинигами, занпакто – это же всё из «Блича»! Но капитан Кьораку никогда не слышал об Ичиго, это странно...   
Хиджиката достал тщательно заначенные сигареты со спичками и закурил, обдумывая новую информацию. Итак, они оказались персонажами джамповской манги, вот ведь неприятность. Он бы предпочёл «Shounen Magazine».

***  
Хиджиката обвёл выстроившийся на плацу пятый отряд пристальным взглядом.  
– Меня зовут Хиджиката Тоширо, – сообщил он. – Я ваш новый капитан. До этого, как вам должно быть известно, я был лейтенантом в тринадцатом отряде, но меня повысили вскоре после того, как я достиг банкая. Командир я строгий, но справедливый – если будете соблюдать немногие простые правила, мы с вами поладим.  
Отряд хранил молчание. Хиджиката вытащил из рукава пачку сигарет и продолжил.  
– Мой меч – довольно сильный огненный занпакто. В шикае его техники годятся как для атаки, так и для защиты.  
Он сунул в рот сигарету, потом обнажил катану и продемонстрировал отряду.  
– Человек я простой и выдумывать пафосные названия не умею.  
Он вытянул клинок перед собой и сказал:  
– Жги, Меч!   
В рядах бойцов послышались смешки.  
– Лейтенант Окита, – лениво сказал Хиджиката. – Кто засмеялся?  
– Не волнуйтесь, капитан, – отозвался Сого, – я всех запомнил.  
– Хорошо, – Хиджиката поднёс пылающий клинок к лицу и прикурил от злого алого пламени. – Три наряда вне очереди.  
Лица бойцов помрачнели.  
– А покажите свой банкай, капитан! – крикнул кто-то особо наглый с задних рядов.  
– Мы не в цирке, а я не клоун, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Хотите увидеть мой банкай – попробуйте не сдохнуть в бою. Но для особо любопытных лейтенант Окита может продемонстрировать свой шикай.  
Сого улыбнулся зловещей улыбкой, вынул катану из ножен и резко вскинул её к плечу.  
– Стреляй, Базуука!  
Прогремел взрыв, бойцы в едином порыве бросились на землю, спасая свои жизни. Хиджиката выдохнул дым в небо и усмехнулся – похоже, некоторые вещи не в силах была изменить даже смерть.


End file.
